


"Let's run away."

by HarleysAStarBoi



Series: to be safe and together [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cottage Au, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Pre-L'manburg Explosion, Running Away, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Ranboo jumped when he heard an urgent knock on his door, the chest lid he was holding up slamming shut without support. He covered his mouth in a panic, silently begging whoever was at the door hadn’t heard the chest. Several seconds passed before he heard a familiar whisper. “Ranboo,”He pulled his hand away and sighed in relief. “Tubbo, come in.”The soon to be former president opened the door and grinned. He was wearing his old clothes and a large jacket with a backpack. “Are you ready?”“Almost,” He hummed, grabbing his memory book and scribbling a few quick words down before tucking it carefully into his bag.He’d packed some food, a spare book and quill, tools, and supplies to make more armor and weapons if it was necessary. He hauled his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door. “Now I’m ready.”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: to be safe and together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	"Let's run away."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I need to really start posting consistently on here, I really do

Tubbo stared up at the moon, his heart pounding. He could feel it pulsing throughout his body, sending tremors as the moon raised higher and higher. _Just a few more hours… just a few more hours and we’re free._

Tubbo knew what he was doing. He had gone over it in his mind over and over for the past three days. He’d run over the pros and cons time and time again, unable to think about anything else. He let himself weigh the options again. He could stay and continue his presidential duties, he could care for his nation, he could fight more wars, he could risk his life again, he could stay with his friends, with the nation he’d fought for time and time again. He could leave, he could escape the endless cycle of fighting, he could be free, he could be safe, he could leave with his best friend and find comfort somewhere far away where war couldn’t find them. He could have pets and not have to worry about them being killed, he could be safe, he could be with Tommy and Ranboo.

He smiled. The option was clear. He flapped his hands for a moment, needing to get his energy out in any way possible. He took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart with little success. He was too excited to relax. _Once the moon reaches it’s peak, we can go. We can run._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Ranboo jumped when he heard an urgent knock on his door, the chest lid he was holding up slamming shut without support. He covered his mouth in a panic, silently begging whoever was at the door hadn’t heard the chest. Several seconds passed before he heard a familiar whisper. “Ranboo,”

He pulled his hand away and sighed in relief. “Tubbo, come in.”

The soon to be former president opened the door and grinned. He was wearing his old clothes and a large jacket with a backpack. “Are you ready?”

“Almost,” He hummed, grabbing his memory book and scribbling a few quick words down before tucking it carefully into his bag. 

He’d packed some food, a spare book and quill, tools, and supplies to make more armor and weapons if it was necessary. He hauled his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door. “Now I’m ready.”

Tubbo grinned, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “Come on- Tommy said he’ll meet us at Techno’s.”

Ranboo nodded as Tubbo led him out. Despite Tubbo’s distrust in the piglin, he’d put their quarrels aside. All they wanted now was to get away from L’Manberg, from the SMP, from everything. The two entered the Nether and followed the path Tommy had shown them in the days prior. They got through the portal to the freezing landscape. 

Tubbo shivered at the sudden change in temperature and Ranboo looked up at the sky. The moon was nearly at it’s peak, when they had agreed to meet Tommy. He nudged Tubbo lightly. “Come on, Techno’s house is just this way.”

Tubbo nodded, not questioning how Ranboo knew the way. The two walked across the frozen landscape, occasionally being attacked by strays or zombies that caught sight of them. They walked quickly, shivering the entire way as the smoke from a chimney came into view. Tubbo brightened and started running as Ranboo made an eager noise and followed his lead. 

The two darted across the landscape, their breaths coming out in foggy puffs as they reached the cabin. Ranboo went first, climbing up the spruce steps and knocking while Tubbo paused to admire the two new horses that were tethered to the fence with Carl. “Tommy?”

After a moment, the doors opened. Philza stood there in a loose black long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. He ushered them in, seeing them shivering. “Tommy’s just about done packing. Techno’s gearing him up with potions,”

Tubbo nodded as he rubbed his arms. “I’m excited,” He breathed.

Ranboo nodded in agreement when they heard someone climbing up the ladder. Tubbo turned to see Tommy pull himself up, his hair sticking in all sorts of directions like he had just woken up. “Tommy!” He breathed happily. 

Tommy turned and grinned. “Big T!”

The two didn’t run to each other and pull each other into an embrace, and their voices weren’t laced with the same enthusiasm that they used to have. Instead, Tommy grinned, pain in his eyes as a small smile crossed Tubbo’s face. There was a lot the two had to work out.

Techno pulled himself up the ladder. “Everyone here?”

Tommy nodded. “Yep,”

“Tommy get out of the way, I can’t get up.”

“Sure bud,” Tommy replied, making no move to get out of Techno’s way. 

Techno grunted in irritation and shoved the blond to the side earning an indignant squawk from Tommy as he pulled himself onto the floor. “Oi dickhead! I’m standing here!”

“Move,”

“No you bitch!” He replied, shouldering him roughly in an attempt to make him stumble. He failed.

Techno gave him an irritated look before turning to Tubbo and Ranboo. “Tommy’s got potions and gapples, I’ve got two horses out there you guys can ride, someone’s gonna have to share a horse.”

Tubbo stared for a moment as Tommy smiled slightly. “Thanks, Techno.”

The piglin grunted. “The sooner you’re out of my hair, the better. Now get going.”

Tommy grinned and nodded as Tubbo and Ranboo moved out of the house first. Tommy lingered for a moment and turned to his brother. “Techno,”

The older hummed an acknowledgement. “Thank you, for everything.” 

Techno stared for several seconds before smiling slightly. “You’re welcome, Tommy. Go, your friends are waiting.” He finalized, motioning away.

Tommy nodded and turned, casting one last glance at his brother and father who watched them leave with small smiles. “Stay safe,”

“We will, you stay safe too, Tommy.”

He smiled a bit more, before making his way down the stairs. “You two ready?” 

Tubbo had already saddled up on a horse, Ranboo riding the same horse as him. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. “Holy shit- you two look ridiculous riding like that!”

“I don’t know how to ride a horse!” Ranboo yelped in his defense. 

Tommy and Tubbo laughed as the youngest pulled himself up onto the other horse. Tubbo smiled slightly. “Where to?”

“Away from here.”

Tommy kicked lightly and turned the horse, Tubbo following his lead. “Let’s go!”

“Let’s leave these bitches in the dust!”


End file.
